The Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya
The Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya (涼宮ハルヒの並列 Suzumiya Haruhi no Heiretsu) aka "The Upheaval of Haruhi Suzumiya" is a Haruhi Suzumiya Video Game. The adventure game was published by Sega, and music was featured in the Suzumiya Haruhi no Chokuretsu Heiretsu Vocal Mini Album. As for other Haruhi Suzumiya video games, unlike ''Day of Sagittarius III'' (an iOS game), this game was only released in Japan and was never released elsewhere. Game Info * Console: Wii * The game takes place during a summer vacation. * Haruhi wins ten complimentary tickets for a cruise with a luxurious passenger liner dinner. * The characters have their respective voices, and are in 3D. * Introduces two new characters: Mikoto Misumaru and Taiichirou Ijuuin Plot Introduction Introduction to the Story! (Told from the viewpoint of the protagonist, Kyon) One summer day, I got a phone call from Haruhi telling me to go down to the port (and bring my sister along). As I arrived at the designated meeting place I was met by Haruhi showing off an invitation proudly. “I won a Luxury Cruise Liner Lottery Ticket!” she said proudly. In addition to the standard SOS Brigade members there was Tsuruya, Taniguchi and Kunikida; part time Brigade members due to their participating in the baseball tournament and apparently that made my sister part of it too. Also present was a girl: “Mikoto Misumaru,” apparently another person drawn in by Haruhi's whims. We all went aboard the luxury liner. I at first suspected Koizumi to be behind all of this, but something feels different about this. If Koizumi isn't behind this, then who the hell is? “As the SOS Brigade, we're not here to play!” Haruhi snorted, and while I'm tired of her ordering us around, I had the good memories of the situations we got into during the summer and to be honest, my heart is beating with excitement. Well whatever, everyone else is happy, so I might as well hang out with Haruhi... On board the ship, all the SOS Brigade members were at home relaxing in the guest room. Asahina who had brought tea, dropped the cup she was carrying to me due to the shaking of the ship, but in the spur of the moment I reached out, and caught the falling cup... Everyone praised me saying I had, “Amazing reflexes!” but there was a sense of discomfort that was unspeakable for me at that time... --Such a thing has happened before-- When I mentioned my feeling to Nagato she readily said that “Time is looping.” Apparently we had been repeating the time from when we boarded the ship, to the time we got off board many times. ...But knowing this is gonna become a pain in the ass. While there is no reason for anyone to know this, it will spread to the rest of the Brigade members at an accelerating pace. This involved Haruhi. It wasn't supposed to end up uneventful in the first place. I at least know that much. Thus, enlisted and led by Haruhi, we embarked on the voyage of the SOS Brigade... Translated directly from this page: http://sega.jp/wii/haruhi/home.shtml Summary The game includes multiple endings that depend on the player's decisions as well as several minigames revolving around the SOS Brigade. One minigame for example is dancing, where the player has to copy the dance moves that appear on the screen. Strange things that happened on the cruise ship include: Haruhi becoming someone's potential bride, time gets into an endless loop, and replicas of the SOS Brigade members making an appearance. In addition, if one get's the good ending, Mikoto Misumaru (passenger) and Taiichirou Ijuuin (crew) turned out be have superhuman powers similar to humanoid interfaces and attack Kyon. In the end, the duplicates "merge", the ship sinks, and the SOS Brigade make it to safety. Kyon meets Mikoto Misumaru, wearing a white hat, briefly at the SOS Brigade headquarters, but she vanishes before Haruhi enters the room. Characters *Kyon *Haruhi Suzumiya *Mikuru Asahina *Itsuki Koizumi *Yuki Nagato *Kunikida *Taniguchi *Tsuruya *Kyon's sister *Ship captain *Mikoto Misumaru *Taiichirou Ijuuin Music *Bouken Desho Desho? *Cagayake! Girls *Charge! *Hare Hare Yukai *Honey *Love & Joy *Toroden Dance *Yuki, Muon, Madobe, Nite Trailer Gallery File:Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya 1.png| File:Parallel of Haruhi Suzumiya 2.png| File:Haruhi and Friend.jpg| External Link *[http://haruhi.sega.jp/ Suzumiya Haruhi no Heiretsu and Suzumiya Haruhi no Chokuretsu official website] Category:Video Games